Finding Roza
by LexieBelikova
Summary: Rose saves Dimitri that day in the caves but once back at the academy she suddenly vanishes without a trace. Is Dimitri strong enough to know the truth? Will he ever find his Roza?
1. Chapter 1

**_**** This is primarily in Dimitris point of view :) ********_**

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_.

**Smash!**

A sly smile tugged at my lips as I stared at the smashed reminants on the floor against the far wall.

Oh how I hated that infernal clock, its constant reminder of time passing, of life moving foreward without a care.

I hated it.

I hated the knowledge that Im going on with life, carrying on as though nothing had ever happened. But it did, I lost the love of my life, the only thing that had ever really mattered, my heart, my soul, my reason for living.

How does one move foreward when half of that one is missng, apparently presumed dead by most people now. Its an impossible task, I cant do it. I cant face another day, another minute, another second without her.

Where did she go? What happened that day? So many questions that I needed answers to... But only one was at the forefront of my mind at the moment...

Where are you my Roza!?

I slammed my fist down on my desk, scattering papers and spilling the forgotten coffee, thats probably ice cold by now anyway.

"...Dimitri..."

I look up in surprise at the soft feminine voice, its been literally months since Ive last heard it. Her petite frame shadowing my doorway, her long platinum blonde hair framing her face, falling partly over her features. Her jade green eyes standing out against her pale skin, the old determined look long since faded. She looks tired and worn out.

I rise from my chair and We just stand there for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say.

Finally I cleared my throat. "Vasilisa, what are you doing here?"

Its a simple question, but her eyes instantly drop to the floor at my feet, her eyebrows furrow together and I hear the quiet hitch of a sob escape her lips. When she looks back up at me I see the tears fill her eyes and then slip over the edge, trailing down her cheek silently. The pain in her eyes is like a dagger to my heart, reminding me of my own reflection in the mirror this morning.

I barely recognise myself anymore... I can only believe she feels the same.

"Dimitri... I can still feel her... I know shes still out there... Somewhere. I just know it but Nobody will listen to me, theyve all given up on her. I thought... I thought maybe you hadnt..." she broke off, her eyes darting from mine to the desk beside me. I heard the intake of breath as her eyes fell on the picture sitting beside my computer.

She pursed her lips as she stared at the smiling, happy face of Roza, The last picture taken of her before she disappeard from our lives.

Lissa took a slow, unsteady step foreward, her eyes never leaving the photo as she whispered, "We have to find her... I know shes still out there"

A beep from my computer catches both of our attention, I turn back to it and click the email notification thats lit up in bright read, an urgent flag beside it.

Its titled, **'Belikov. IMPORTANT.'**

I click on the email and silently read through it, my hand trembles slightly as one word pops out at me above the rest... Rosemarie Hathaway.

**Dear Guardian Belikov.**

**I have been watching you for the last year and a half, I know about your relationship with Rosemarie Hathaway and I also know that you have spent almost as long trying to search for her since her disappearance, I know that You are one of the few who have not given up.**

**I am emailing to inform you that I may have information on her whereabouts.**

**Yes thats correct, I believe she is alive.**

**I request that we meet in person, I will be in Baia, Russia on buisness for the next week and wish for you to join me.**

**Yours**

**A. Mazur.**

"I knew it..." Lissa breathed beside my shoulder, her voice barely audible.

My heart was pounding in my chest so hard it was painful. I had to put my hands over my face and take deep breathes.

Mazur...Mazur... The name was vaguely familiar, Ive heard it somewhere before...

I shook my head, After a year, a whole year of nothing, no leads, no information... And now we have someone who knows where she is... Or where she could be, its almost too good to be true.

Lissa whips out her cellphone, dialing a number and striding out the door.

Im still stuck in my seat, my eyes turn down towards the picture. My Rozas face smiling at me as though she knows we have a clue, that she can tell we havent given up on her.

My mind unwillingly replays that day, almost an entire year ago when she disappeared.

************flashback attack****************

_We were running, sprinting for our lives out of the caves. Having rescued all of the moroi and dhampirs that had been taken during the attack we had just been given the order to retreat._

_My heart was hammering in my chest as I ran side by side with Roza, I could hear our footfalls against the cold harsh ground along with the other guardians ahead of us._

_I heard her gasp, a sound of relief rather than shock as the dimming light of the caves entrance came into view just around the corner. I couldnt help but smile as I felt the sweet taste of freedom, we had made it, we were so, so close to freedom._

_And then a cold sweaty hand grabbed my shoulder yanking me back._

_I let out a yell as I was spun around, stumbling to keep my balance. How had I been so stupid, I had let my guard down before we were definitely safe! What a fool!_

_The ice cold hand releases my arm only to take hold of my neck, the strigoi kicks the back of my knees forcing me into a kneeling position on the ground. Hes so close to me that I can feel the rumble of a chuckle through his chest._

_"Let him go!" her voice is strong and steady, full of fury and anger. I look up just in time to see Rose flying towards us, how did she get so fast? It all happens in a blur._

_One second the strigoi has me by the neck, the next second Im on my feet and spinning to see Roza pushing him up against the wall, one hand on his throat and the other holding her stake against his chest._

_She looks like a battle angel, I honestly half expected to see wings sprout from her back. She was incredible, I could see the anger and the strength as though it radiated off of her._

_The strigoi whispered something to her, his eyes darting to me and then back to her as A wickedly evil grin crossed his face. Roza growled something back to him, too quiet for me to hear before she plunged the stake deep down into his heart._

_The smile never left his face as he crumpled to the ground, dead._

_Roza stood where she was, standing directly over him with her eyes closed, clutching her stake against her chest._

_When she opened her eyes I expected to see relief and happiness in her face but instead I saw anger, determination and something else flicker in her usually warm brown eyes._

_She took off running past me towards the entrance, lightly pulling my arm as she passed._

_She didnt say a word as we ran back to the wards._

_Once we were back at the academy I lost track of her as we entered the clinic, which was crowded with students as well as staff needing to be checked out. I passed room after room holding injured people looking for Roza, moving out of the way of the nurses and Dr Olendzki as they hurried from person to person, but I couldnt find her._

_I didnt think much of it, she was probably just helping out and finding her friends..._

_How wrong I was._

_Once I was checked out and given the all clear from the nurses, only having bruises and scrapes, I made my way to the novice dorms. Nobody would think anything of a mentor going to check on his student there, and I really needed to see her._

_Only, when I reached her room the door was open but it was Lissa, Christian and Eddie who were inside._

_Lissa was sitting on the bed with Christian sitting beside her, his arm slung over her shoulder as her face was buried in his shoulder._

_I stopped with my fist raised to knock when I heard Lissas broken voice sob, "Where would she go? Why would she leave like this? Why now?"_

_My breathing stopped. I swear my heart stopped as well._

_"No..." I didnt realise I had spoken out loud untill everyones eyes whipped up to stare at me. "Rose is gone?"_

_Lissa didnt answer she just broke into hysterical sobs, as though hearing it from someone else had opened the flood gates. Christian shot me a look as if to say 'what the hell did you say that for' before pulling Lissa closer to him._

_Eddie came over to me, motioning for us to go out as he closed the door behind us._

_"Roses stuff is gone, we've looked for her everywhere...Shes just gone." Eddie spoke calmly but I could see the worry and the fear in his eyes and his facial expressions. I knew he cared for Rose like a sister, especially after Mason and Spokane._

_"She cant be gone, she cant have left the academy... She wouldnt, not after the attack we just had...not after...NO, I refuse to believe she left of her own free will." I growled, clenching and unclenching my fists. She wouldnt do this to us... To me. Not after our time in the cabin...not after the things we said to each other. She said she loved me, I love her... She wouldnt do this._

_But if she did leave...then why? Or who would force her to leave?_

The academy was in an uproar when it got around that she was gone. Headmistress Kirova even sent out a search party, and as the days went on she even informed the royal court.

But no one knew where she went or why.

She had just disappeared.

**********end flashback****************  
**

And so Ive spent the last year researching and doing everything in my power to find her because if anyone should be able to, it should be me.

Lissa strode back into the room, that lost look of hope and determination was back and burning in her jade green eyes. "The jets booked, we are going to Russia. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

I spent almost the entire 12 hour flight drumming my fingers on my thighs and staring out the window. Ive flown to Russia many times in my life but this felt by far the longest flight yet.

As soon as the plane was safely on the ground I practically jumped up and was outside on the tarmac as a black SUV rolled up beside the plane. I tensed as the engine shut off and the drivers door opened the same instant that Lissa stepped off the plane.

My guardian instincts kicked in and I made a gesture for Lissa to stay behind me.

I watched as a plump moroi man got out of the van, his face was tan with a dark brown goatee and short hair. He had a thick gold piercing in one ear and dark shades on. His clothing looked like something you would only find in magazines, with his colourful scarf and his thick pin striped blazer.

He stepped foreward, lifting the shades off his face with a wide smile, showing off his white teeth all except the single gold one glinting in the sun.

"Dimitri Belikov... And Vasilisa Dragomir? I wasnt expecting to see you here." His voice was mellow and cool but you could hear the hint of a commanding undertoned in it.

It was this voice that sparked my memories.

I knew this man.

"Ibrahim Mazur... Or do you still prefer Zmey?"

He somehow smiled wider, "I was wondering if you would remember me, hows your family? Yeva still kicking? I do hope Olena is well?"

I just nodded, "Its been a while since I have spoken to them but I believe they are all still well."

Abe Mazur was... Somewhat of a mobster. No one was completely sure what his buisness was but his reputation was that he was not one you wanted to mess with. Ever.

I glanced behind me at Lissa who looked slightly confused before turning my full attention back to Mr Mazur. "So." I cleared my throat, though he was Moroi he was still rather intimidating. "You know where Rose is?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. But we cant do this here, lets go to my Russian home shall we?" he turned and motioned for us to follow him to his van.

I hesitated for barely a moment before Lissa barreled passed me and got into the back of his van. I let out a deep breath, thought 'anything for my Roza' and followed her.

We drove in silence untill we reached Baia an hour later, the scenery and little landmarks we passed bought back so many wonderful childhood memories. I had to shake myself out of the daze as he drove up to a two storey brick house.

It sure didnt look like a mobsters base...

"I hate staying in motels and hotels when Im here so I decided to buy a house instead, much nicer for those longer stays. You know." Abe said as he turned off the van and we all got out.

Seated at the Dining room table of the infamous Abe Mazur was rather daunting. Abe sat at the head, I sat beside him and Lissa sat beside me.

"How do you know Rose, Mr Mazur?" Lissa spoke up, her pale slim hands cupping the cup of coffee she had been given.

He cleared his throat seemingly coming up with a response, "Ive.. Known... Rosemarie her whole life, since she was born.

"What? How? Did she know you? Ive never heard of you and we were practically sisters."

I zoned out for a moment as my eyes ran around the room, part of my guardian training, always being aware of ones surroundings no matter what.

It was a smallish room with bare wooden walls, a fireplace in the corner with a mantel above it was about the only oddity for a dining room. On the mantel there were picture frames, mostly with images of Abe, a few of landscapes and one of a women and child. I focused on that one for a moment...

The small framed body, curly red locks, intimidating scowl...Janine?

"You know Janine Hathaway." I stated looking directly at him and interupting whatever it was Lissa had been about to say.

Abe opened his mouth and then closed it again, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as though he was studying me. "Yes I do. Not many people know but... Janine and Rose are both... Dear to me."

I could tell he was struggling with his words, trying to make it seem as though he wasnt as close to them as he really was. I stared at him for a moment or two trying to work it out. I glanced back at the photo again. It was the only one that wasnt of him or animals or landscapes...

No way...

"You and Janine?" I raised an eyebrow, I couldnt picture it, even saying it outloud I didnt expect it to be true.

Abe once again cleared his throat, cupping his hands together infront of him on the table he looked pointedly at me and then Lissa.

"Can I trust you both with some strictly confidential information? It would be against Rosemaries best intentions if anyone was to find out..." both Lissa and I nodded, He sighed and then carried on. "seventeen years ago I fell in love with Janie and by some miracle she loved me back. Rosemarie is the result."

Lissa gasped, "Youre her father..." her eyes were wide as she studied Abe closer.

I just nodded, it was surprising but I could certainly see the resemblance.

"She doesnt know. Janine decided that with my... Buisness dealings... That it would be best for her not to know who I am until after shes grown, when shes able to handle herself."

"Thats why you were watching me? You were really watching Rose." I stated. "So how do you know where she is now? We've been searching for almost a year. We've searched everywhere but never found a trace." it hurt for me to admit that but it was true. We had searched for months without a hint. Her passport had never been used, her credit card never touched. If she had made it out of the country she must have used cash and a different name... But that would mean shes running... Wouldnt it? Unless she... No, I wouldnt think like that, Roza was safe somewhere, she wasnt dead... I just know it.

"I have eyes and ears everwhere. When I heard that she went missing I got all of my men to keep a look out, but shes my daughter, so When she puts her mind to something she really does it." he smiled slyly as he spoke of her. "I recieved a call two days ago from someone in Baia saying that they believe they saw her." he stroked his goatee for a moment as he thought.

"Baia?" both Lissa and I asked at the same time.

"I didnt believe it at first either, but my men took these pictures." he pulled out an envelope from the drawers beside the table and pushed it in front of Lissa and I. Lissa pulled out three photos.

The first one was long distance, I recognised the main supermarket in my hometown of Baia, it hadnt changed at all. Infront of the building there were two people, one was a man walking into the store but the other was of a women, her back to the camera. She had long wavy deep brown hair with curls at the ends, she was definitely curvy like Rose was even though from her elbows down was hidden behind a parked car. I felt my heart beat faster as I looked at it.

Lissa handed me the second photo. Her hand trmebling as she did.

I took the photo and all the breath in me left in a whoosh. It was the women from the first photo only it was zoomed on her face, and she was facing the camera. Her face was roughly the same shape as Roza, the same tan complexion, she had dark sunglasses on though so I couldnt see her eyes.

"I dont understand.. Who is that?" Lissa asked as she studied the last photo.

I looked over at it, it was the same women again. Still wearing the sunglasses only it was zoomed out enough that we could see her holding a small bundled baby in her arms. A man had appeared beside her and was touching Roses...or this womens... arm and laughing with them.

Abe crossed his arms over his chest. "Thats what we dont know...yet. Im not even one hundred percent sure that IS Rosemarie-"

"Rose. She hates being called Rosemarie." I interupted him, I didnt mean to sound as abrupt as I did, but I just knew that it was something that Roza would have hated. And as he was her father I felt that he should know that little bit of information.

Abe smirked slightly, cocking one eyebrow as he chuckled. "I was the one who named her Belikov, I liked the name Rosemarie, it belonged to my grandmother. So I will continue to call her Rosemarie until she tells me otherwise herself."

I couldnt help but smile at the thought of what Rose would do to him if she heard him, she would probably try to attack him.

"I know you were close with my daughter but Just how close exactly Belikov?"

I froze, the smile dropped from my face. What was I meant to say... 'I was in love with your 17 year old daughter, my student... We even made love right before she disappeared.' somehow I doubt that would have gone down well with Abe. I gulped as I tried to come up with an answer...

Just as I opened my mouth I was saved by his phone ringing loudly on the table.

He glanced at the Id before flipping it open, "what is it?" He asked, obviously going into his mobman business voice.

He glanced once at me while listening to the speaker, "right, we'll be right there. Let us know if she goes elsewhere." and then he shut his phone and stood up.

"Shes been seen again, down on the main street."


	3. Chapter 3

"Belikov, can you see her yet? Shes heading your way."

I didnt want to speak so I just glanced sideways and subtly shook my head signaling to Abe, who was seated in his inconspicuous black van across the road, that I hadnt seen this women yet.

"When you do, make sure you can positively identify her, we arent even 100% sure its Rosemarie yet."

I softly nodded.

Making my way slowly down the footpath, peering into windows and just making out that I was window shopping to avoid suspicion, I glanced up every now and again waiting for her to appear. I just hoped that she didnt catch sight of me and run for it...

"3...2...1..." Abe whispered through my earpiece just as the women rounded the corner carrying a large bag of what appeared to be groceries.

Her dark brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders reaching down to her waist, her curvy hips swayed as she strode purposefully in my direction, her eyes directed down to the sidewalk as she walked.

I studied her for a moment not allowing myself to get my hopes up, She looked so much like my Roza but until I saw her eyes I wouldnt be completely certain.

The women hadnt even noticed me as she got closer, I was trying to work out how I could get her to look up without actually making myself known... If it really was Roza then how would she react to me? Would she be happy? Would she Run into my arms? Or would she turn and flee? Would she disappear on us again? I couldnt chance either of the latter from happening.

I could feel my heart thundering in my chest as she got closer and closer, I had to do something, get her attention somehow.

But then she stopped.

She turned towards the shop window beside her and peered inside, something in there had obviously caught her eye. I kept moving foreward until I was only a few metres behind her, watching her reflection in the shop window.

Her eyes were a deep, molten chocolate brown. The shade of brown that I recognised instantly, it had become The colour I loved.

"Roza..." I breathed. I couldnt believe what I was really seeing, my heart was threatening to burst out of my chest as I took all of her in. She was really here.

A whole year! Its been a whole year and now here she is, right in front of me. I was positive it was her.

She froze infront of the window, her body suddenly tense as she heard her name. Her reflection in the window showed her expression, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes wide and startled and her lips parted slightly. The bag in her hand slipped through her fingers and crashed to the ground, spilling its contents onto the pavement.

I cleared my throat quietly, trying to find my voice. "Roza?" I tried to sound calm, trying not to let the turmoil of emotions in my mind rush out and take control.

Her reflection in the window showed her closing her eyes, letting out a slow breath As she turned around to face me. When she looked up at me I could see her emotions clearly in her eyes: surprise, happiness, worry, fear, anxiety, regret. So many different emotions swirling around in the brown depths.

"Dimitri..." her voice was like a heaven sent whisper, carressing around me like a soft summer breeze. It was the sweetest sound I had heard in over a year..."You cant be here."

She took a step back and the fear took over every other emotion on her face as she glanced around the street.

"Roza? Whats wrong?" I lifted a hand to reach out to her but she took another step back, raising both of her palms towards me.

"h-how did you find me?" she suddenly asked, both of her eyebrows going up.

"Your father."

She gasped, both eyebrows raising even higher in surprise. "My... My father?"

I nodded my head, "Hes been looking for you... So have I, Roza what happened? Where have you been all this time? Why did you leave...St Vladimirs?" I couldnt bring myself to ask what I really wanted to know... _Why did you leave me? _

Her eyes told me she understood what I was really asking without me even having to say it. I guess we could both still read eachother without needing words, even after over a year apart.

She shook her head, almost sadly. "I cant... I cant do this..." my expression grew torn, she was going to run from me? "Not here Dimitri." She continued.

"come with me then, Abe is waiting, he wants to see you too, and Vasilisa."

She seemed surprised, "Lissas here too?"

I nodded, and then jerked my head to the side indicating the black van across the road.

She looked towards it, a funny look crossing her face, as though she was unsure, but just as fast as it appeared on her face it disappeared being replaced with her decision.

"ok." she said.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!? Why didnt you call or email or something! People think youre dead Rose! Dead! What happened? What were you thinking!? How could you do that to us!?" thankfully Lissa eventually ran out of breath, she was hysterical as soon as Rose had walked through the door Lissa had flung herself into Roses arms and refused to let go.

"Lissa... Im going to need to breath before I can explain..." Rose laughed lightly as she hugged her back for a moment.

Abe led us through his house and into the large living room on the bottom floor. I sat down on one end of the three seater couch as Lissa sat on the other end. Abe went straight to the table in the corner and poured himself what appeared to be a scotch before seating himself down in one of the armchairs.

I looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway almost... Awkwardly... I didnt like it, Rose was never awkward, never shy. Whenever she entered a room just her presence alone demanded attention, she never shied away from it... How much has she changed in the last year? What exactly has happened to her to make her change?

"Come and take a seat Rosemarie, I believe you have some things to explain." Abe spoke, a tinge of authority in his voice.

I was still watching Rose, her expression flickered as he spoke. She put a hand on her hip as her eyebrows drew down and she scowled at him.

"Its Rose, old man. My name is Rose." she almost growled at him before walking foreward and sitting down in the only other available armchair.

I looked at Abe and pointedly raised one eyebrow. He just chuckled in response.

"Fine _Rose, _" he eyed me when he said her name, "please, enlighten us as To why you disappeared without a word."

She closed her eyes drawing in a long breath. It was silent for a moment, the tension and suspense in the room as we waited was almost unbareable, but then she opened her eyes and locked her mesmorising brown gaze with mine as she spoke one word. One name. That made my heart almost stop.

"Galina..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Im sorry if this doesnt make sense, but I promise eventually it will :) Just please please bare with me, and If you have any ideas let me know! XOX**

* * *

**Dimitris pov**

"Galina..."

She had only spoken one word. One name. And it was enough to have me sitting rigid, my heart pounding in my chest. Galina had been my Mentor, my teacher at Saint Basils when I was a student there... she had been taken during a strigoi attack the year I graduated... Everyone presumed she was dead, Its been 7 years since then and no one had ever seen her since...

"Galina threatened to kill everyone I knew, everyone I loved if I didnt make myself disappear." Rose spoke in a calm monotone voice, keeping any and all emotion from her face as she shifted her gaze from mine to stare at the wall behind me.

"Galinas... alive?" I whispered without thinking.

Rose shook her head. "Shes strigoi... Shes head of the strigoi in Russia. Shes the strongest strigoi I have ever seen.. or faced..." Her body trembled slightly as she spoke, her eyes taking on a distant look.

* * *

**Roses Point of View**

***Flashback 10 months***

It was so cold I could see my breath coming out in clouds as I exhaled. I picked up my pace as I walked down the main street of Baia, Russia. I had only just arrived after hitch hiking from Novosibirsk.

I knew this probably wasnt the smartest move I could make but I didnt know where else I could go, or what to do. I remember Dimitri telling me about his home town while we were driving to see Arthur. I remembered the gleam in his eyes as he told me about his family, his sisters, his mother, his grandmother Yeva. He had looked so happy.

Im not even sure why I came here of all places. After recieving the threat from that strigoi I had just rushed off, I needed to get away. That strigoi had said that the leader of the Russian strigoi Galina was watching, that she would kill Dimitri and Lissa and then everyone I held dear to me if she didnt see me leave the school right this instant... I freaked out knowing that she knew who was closest to me and I had no doubt that she was behind the attack on the school...

I shook my head trying to clear the memory and the emotions that came along with my leaving everyone I loved. I felt a stray traitorous tear leave my eye as I thought of Dimitri, I wished with everything in me that I could call him, just to hear his voice again. I curled my hand around my stomach protectively. The pang of pain in my heart had me almost tripping over my own feet.

He would never know.

I heard someone clear their throat ahead of me, whipping my gaze up I froze.  
Pale white skin, red ringed eyes.

A women was leaning against the powerpole ahead of me, she was watching me with a smile on her face, her haunting eyes trailed up and down my body before she pushed away from the pole. I took a sharp intake of breath as she suddenly appeared right in front of me. My fists clenched automatically at my sides.

"Rosemarie Hathaway..." He voice purred in a harsh, wicked tone, "At last we meet face to face. Im so glad to took my... hint... and left St Vladimirs before something _Awful _could befall Dimka and your friends."

I narrowed my eyes, so this was Galina. She didnt look so strong...I moved one hand, keeping my glare on her face. I felt the cold hard silver stake that was a permanent fixture at my hip, curling my fingers around the hilt of it.

She chuckled, I almost missed her gaze flicking down and then back up to meet mine. "Now, now Rosemarie, Is that any way to treat a women of my.. standings?"

Before I even had a chance to reply she had me spun around and pinned against the wall with my hands behind my back, the breath left my chest as she forced me against the wall.

"What the hell do you want!?" I growled out

"What do I want? My dear, I dont want anything except to make your life a living hell." she chuckled as though it was nothing.

She couldnt be serious?! She was doing all of this, the attack on st vlads, forcing me to leave my life... all for her enjoyment? No way...  
What kind of sick, twisted, malicious...

"And Im aware that you have something I will be very, very interested in... but all in due time, say 7 months give or take. For now though, you continue to stay away from Dimka and Lissa, If you even attempt to contact them I will know about it." She ordered.  
I felt her lean forward and her breath fanned my neck, I tensed as I felt her fangs graze my neck... and then she was gone.

***End flashback***

I shuddered, that was the first time I saw Galina, but it sure wasnt the last.

* * *

**Dimitris Pov**

So Galinas not only alive... but she basically rules the strigoi in Russia? I could believe that, she was the one who trained me after all, she was one of the best guardians when she was in her prime... as a strigoi I could only imagine just how strong she is...

"So she made you leave? But... why?" Lissa sounded unconvinced, she after all has never met Galina, dhampir or strigoi.

"At first I wasnt sure... but she kept hinting at something the first couple of months... and then I found out and it started making sense, though why she wants him I still dont know." Rose trailed off in a murmur, her eyebrows knotting together as she focused on whatever she was thinking.

"Him?" Lissa and I both asked.

I thought I had an idea of who she meant... but as soon as she spoke I was completely lost again.

"Alex." Rose answered looking at me. I saw a flicker of light in her eyes for only a second as she spoke his name but then it disappeared, turning back into the hard stony gaze from before.

Lissa opened her mouth to speak but Abe cleared his throat louder than necessary and she closed it again.

We all looked towards him where he sat, swirling his last little bit of scotch in his glass, his eyes trained on Rose. If it had been me under his scrutinizing glare I probably would have been sweating, he was a very intimadating man... but Roza, she just stared right back, with no fear what so ever.

"Your son." Abe said confidently.

Lissa gasped while I just flicked my eyes to Roza in surprise, waiting for her answer. Surely she wouldnt have a son... she couldnt have a child... then I remembered the photo with her holding a baby... But if she had a baby then that means she... she had been pregnant, or atleast gotten pregnant before she left... or directly after...but, she loved me? Didnt she? Surely she wouldnt do that to me...

Rose looked back at me, meeting my hard stare with worry etched in her eyes. The perfect mask she had crumbled and she closed her eyes for a second. I swear it was the longest second of my life as I waited for her to admit it, to admit that she had cheated on me, or that she had let another man touch her...

My heart pounded in my chest and I couldnt breathe.

When she opened her eyes I could see the steely resolve in them. She nodded her head slowly, never taking her eyes from mine.

"Yes hes my son... But hes yours too Dimitri."


End file.
